The present invention relates to a wave clip for fastening the hair, and more specifically to a wave clip and ornament arrangement in which the wave clip is decorated with a detachable ornament.
A variety of hair clips and wave clips have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. Regular wave clips may be decorated with an ornament to attract consumers. The ornament of a regular wave clip is not detachable. A consumer may have to prepare a big number of wave clips of different designs for use to fit different dresses.